1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of chemical processing, and more particularly to a method for the efficient production of ethanol.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse methods of producing ethanol.
The conventional commercial method of creating ethanol consists of using a number of very large (10 thousand gallon plus) tanks. The historical reason for using the large tank method is that the method of automating such a system was more economical. The drawback was that the conversion process of converting grain into ethanol was less efficient in very large batch quantities versus using a series of smaller tanks that allow greater agitation of the product and more uniform distribution of fermentation activation agents. In the past, making ethanol from a series of small tanks required a very high manual labor component that made large scale, 24 hour per day production very expensive and not economically feasible.
While prior art methods of producing ethanol are adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method of automating the production of ethanol.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of producing ethanol, and the provision of such a method is a stated objective of the present invention.